Heaven or Hell
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Legends come to life as the Sky Army joins forces with the renowned Yogscast in order to explore and discover a new world only known from ancient Minecraft history as the Nether. [4th book in the 'Sky Army' Series]
1. Prologue

A/N

Book 4 everybody!

Heaven or Hell

Prologue

History File: Minecraftia

Minecraftia was first discovered by the young teenage astronomer Notch, who promptly named the planet, seen only as a far off star, Minecraftia, though it is unknown where the name originates from. The first rover was sent not too long afterward, as humanity was already in search of a new home to replace the worn out and overpopulated planet Earth. The rover successfully found the planet to be a perfect new home. Then the first manned shuttle launched, on this shuttle were several couples who were hoping for a new life. The Captain of the launch was Notch himself, now a full adult.

Unfortunately for us, the history afterward is not well known until later into the second shuttles arrival, which landed around the second or third generation of life on Minecraftia. Stories were told of a war and strange creatures but the one concrete evidence that was provided was that the ship did not survive the landing.

Upon entry, the ship broke in two, separating the captain from the crew. While those that survived were unwilling to argue on the whereabouts and happenings of Captain Notch, they did agree that the first human born on Minecraftia was his son, which was named Steve. The whereabouts of Steve were never determined by the second landing party and the first settlers wouldn't agree on the location. Many believed he was killed by something known as a Herobrine.

Herobrine was a legend brought up by most of the first settlers and soon after several of the second landers. It was rumored to be Notch himself, gone mad somewhere on the planet. Another legend was that of the Nether, which was something of a Minecraftian Hell equivalent. It was rumored to have a demon trapped within it, which is another area where the name Herobrine was brought up. Nothing, even now, has been confirmed or disproved. Since then, Earth has been sending new settlers to Minecraftia, which has become a bustling Utopia.

Minecraftia, a once lost star, is now the second heart of the Human Expedition.


	2. Rumors

Chapter 1: Rumors

Rumors had been spreading, lately. I don't much care for rumors, if you know what I mean. There have always been stories about the Yogscast floating about, some of them boomed when Mitch wrote that little piece in his Hijacked story. So when Sky brought up the Yogscast at the end of our last big adventure, I started feeling like I should've been paying attention to those rumors. He probably could see it in my eyes, how kinda freaked out I was. He let the matter go, waving me off, but since then I've been kept in the dark about the matter.

Everyone knows little things about the Yogscast, little things that piece together to form a huge picture. The Yogscast is a rather large corporation, headed by Lewis or more commonly known as Xephos, a Earth born. I've got nothing against Earth, mind you, its just they have it a little better off than we do. Either way, he's one of the few people on either planets to befriend the native of Minecraftia, the dwarves. Honeydew, more commonly known as Simon, is well known as the delegate of the long forgotten dwarf society that still lies beneath the Earth. Together, these two formed a rather outrageous "company" which offers a security measure to the world. several people have joined the "company" though their names remain anonymous for their own protection.

Perhaps I'm going into a little too much detail on them. It's probably one of those things I should've brought up a long time ago, as they are legendary, just like the Sky Army. Though they lack the hybrid appearance. Back in the day, Ashley would talking about the imaginary rivalry between the two "Armies". I laughed then. I'm not laughing about it anymore.

Either way, rumor or not, I've been running around since I got back. Fixing this, helping with that, repairing this. I get practically one break a day and I take this time to sit with my friends, which I remind you I haven't seen in a while, and just enjoy their company. I haven't set foot outside of the base in nearly a month. I was already beginning to feel that something big was coming.

"Hey, Jane, lost in though, again?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, looking up at Ashley. Ashley, Fia, and Cliff. I groaned, rolling my eyes and stabbing my lunch with my fork. Cliff hummed lightly, glancing at Fia, who gave a devilish grin. Ashley took my tray from me, shoving it aside. She shoved hers away too, leaning in.

"So, you gonna tell us about what Sky talked to you about? About the Yogscast?" she purred.

"He didn't tell me anything," I rebuked. "He just suggested that the Sky Army might be meeting or working with them at some point or once working with them."

"What do you think they're working on?" hummed Fia, leaning in as well.

"Not a clue but Sky mentioned it was getting…frustrating, but like I said, that was about a month ago. Who knows what's going on now," I shrugged.

"Then ask," offered Ashley.

"Ask?" I repeated.

"Oh please, you're the main character of this story. You can ask for anything and probably get it," grumbled Ashley, folding her arms and leaning back.

"The other officers do trust you," whispered Cliff. "Especially Quentin after that hold mess."

"Don't bring that up! I'm still having nightmares about the whole thing and its merging with my nightmares about the whole Hunger Games Arena," I moaned. "A bunch of nightmares and the occasional squid encounter."

Ashley laughed a little.

"How's Seto been lately," I perked, looking over at Cliff and Fia. "I've heard he's been out a lot."

"He has," Cliff sighed before Fia jumped in.

"He keeps making us do boring stuff to keep us busy while he's doing the cool stuff. He won't even tell us where he goes off to!"

"Seto is capable of teleporting anywhere he pleases with the right coordinates," nodded Cliff. "I think I'm getting close to being able to mimic that…"

"Flying is faster," yawned Fia, nibbling at some food.

"If I could, I would," sighed Cliff, smiling lightly. She slowly stood up, picking up her tray. "We really should get back to work. Seto wants us to try our hand at spell casting."

"He found something called the Arcane Compendium," whispered Fia before following Cliff out.

We waved them off. The second they were out of sight, Ashley practically leaned completely over the table with this huge grin slapped across her face. Obviously the conversation wasn't over yet. I rolled my eyes, leaned back and got ready for one of her conspiracy ramblings I hadn't heard since the Sky Army proved to be true.

"Well, go on," I motioned.

"Do you think the Yogscast are real? Working with the Sky Army even?" Ashley beamed.

"I believe they exist, well how could they not be when Sky brought them up. As for if they're working with us, that's open to debate, seeing as Sky is frustrated with them," I offered.

"Do you think some of the rumors are true? Like Xephos is from Earth and Simon is some dawrf? Or that Sips Co is apart of it!?" I could see the cogs turning in her head, preparing more and more stories.

"How should I know!?" I laughed.

"I said, what do you think, silly!" she giggled, leaning back. "Do you think any of its real?"

"After every thing I've seen, I'd believe in anything," I nodded. "I've got work to do, Ashley. I've been busy lately."

"You've got easy jobs compared to mine," she sighed, slumping in her chair. "I'm helping with training."

"Isn't Jerome and Mitch helping?"

"When they can," she yawned. "Lots of meetings lately. Lots of meetings for officers only."

"Sorry. I've been doing Ian's job a lot, lately. Even a little bit of Quentin's though the other day he took it back," I offered. "I've been a lot of odds and ends."

"Everyone has. Officers have been up to something lately. Meetings and junk and conversations!" She sounded peeved.

"Hope it isn't something that'll bite us in the butt later," I pleaded.

"Everything bites us in the butt later! We're the bloody Sky Army! The world hates us!" she shouted.

"Quiet down!" I gasped, leaning over. "Just relax. I'm sure its nothing. We've had a lot problems around her lately but we've gotta be able to have a break here soon, right?"

"Yeah, maybe," she sighed. "I gotta go back to training. I think I'm gonna do an old training on the job bit. I like new kids. Reminds me of back then."

She stood up and left. I noticed a few other leaving, probably those recruits she was talking about. As for me, I had some guard duty and then some mild clean up and report filing to round up my day. I stood up, stretched and headed off. I was sure hoping this wasn't going to bite us in the butt like everything else. All I could hear was Ashley saying we're the Sky Army and everything gets us.


	3. Meeting of the Officers

A/N

To Guest Jazzy, I will never abandon this story or series, mostly because of the amazing fan base. I enjoy writing this series so much and now with the Yogscast included I enjoy it that much more. I will never abandon this story. I will leave it be for times, a few weeks, possibly a month, but I will never completely abandon it. College proved rougher than expected, that's all. I have a few chapters prewritten so I can try to update when I can. Because of your eagerness, I'll post this one.

To everyone else, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting of the officers

I had to get up sometime around 5 in the morning. This time table was getting to me, slowly and steadily. I got dressed slowly. Barely ate anything. I left quickly, bag swung over my shoulder. First matter of the day was to check the security systems in the lower decks. I left the upper levels, entered the elevator and traveled down, struggling to remain consciousness. The doors opened and to my utter surprise it was Seto. He seemed equally surprise to see me stumble out of the elevator.

"Ms. Stevenson, I wasn't expecting you up this early," he mumbled, following me. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Did you just get back?" I stopped to yawn. "Cliff said you were out yesterday."

"I was. I came back for a look at the Arcane book," Seto hummed. "You don't look well. Are you alright?"

"Just tired. But I'm fine," I yawned, stopping to talk to him.

"Here." He reached into his cloak, pulling out a bottle, offering it to me. I took it, still half asleep. "It's a regen potion. Should help you feel better."

"How much of this you got? I've got the morning and night shift for the next two weeks," I sighed, taking a sip.

"Next two weeks? My, my, what is everyone up to?"

"Meetings. Somethings going on."

"I'll look into it," Seto nodded. "Otherwise, good luck this morning. The Regen should help."

"Thanks, Seto," I yawned. "Oh and welcome back!"

He nodded briefly, walking away. I finished my shift up, with some help for some other recruits. Afterward, I helped with finishing the construction on the old Hunger Games arena, wrote up some more reports on the Shadow of the Beast files, looked at the news, helped assign shift changes and lastly I helped with making lunch. Then, I basically passed out on a lunch table. I had already drank the potion Seto gave by then. It wore off quickly though. Now, I was tired again and ready for bed rather than another full afternoon.

"You look beat?"

In my grogginess, I thought it was Ashley or Fia that was talking to me. I looked up slowly, blinking quickly to try and see, and as my vision blurred together I was surprised to find Sky standing there, folders under his arm. He grinned, fixing his sunglasses. I sat up properly, trying to look alright but it didn't seem to work well. He chuckled, seeing through my act.

"Sorry. I've been giving you so many jobs lately," he groaned. "I guess I didn't think things through."

"No…its fine. Everyone is busy, right?" I nodded.

"True. Maybe you can help settle a debate," I sighed, rubbing his eyes. "We've been going back and forth on this matter for weeks it seems."

"Trust me, its been weeks," I replied. "What is that everyone is arguing about?"

"The same topic I brought up a month ago," he chuckled.

"The Yogscast?" I mumbled, oddly surprised.

"Yeah. Maybe we should debrief you somewhere private. I'm sure Ashley won't mind, right?" Sky nodded.

"Oh she'll mind," I remarked. "But she's not exactly going to argue with you."

"She'll take it out on you, though," he sighed.

"Probably," I shrugged, getting up. "Did you see, Seto was back?"

"Yeah, he's in the meeting to. Last one to go down and scoop things out. Apparently, things have escalated. We could probably use a level head around there."

"What's going on?"

My mind began coming out with the most drastic and outrageous things like war or aliens, just something crazy! Sky shrugged his shoulders, fixing the binders under his arm. He sighed, looking over the room. The number of recruits was amazing and to think it all started because of him. I sometimes wonder if he's actually proud of his army or if he feels like he's done the wrong thing.

"Wanna…join me in the meeting?" he eventually mumbled, turning back to me.

"Sure," I nodded, standing up.

I followed Sky out. Upon exiting, I brushed up against Ashley who was no doubt heading to join me for lunch. She saw me leaving, stopped, and looked wearily after. I glanced over my shoulder. She sighed, shaking her head and entering the lunch hall. It felt like years since we were in high school together, talking about the Sky Army like it was just a story. Now, now I barely see her. I barely talk to her. Sometimes I forget I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

The Command Room, or rather the officer arguing room, was located on the upper levels, among the officer rooms. Just approaching it, I could hear the intense arguing going on. It mostly sounded like Ty and Jerome at it. We entered, greeted by a slamming on the table, and the room practically divided except for Seto sitting at the end of the table with his arms crossed. He looked up casually, nodded and me, and lowered his head again as if going back to sleep. The others turned toward us as Sky closed the door. They saw Sky first, opening their mouths to speak, then spotted me and completely shut up and sat down in a huff.

"Well, I see we haven't gotten much further on this debate," Sky sighed, taking a seat.

I sat beside Sky and Quentin who gave me a gentle nudge. He mouthed "What are you doing here?" I replied with a shrug. He hummed, nodded and looked back toward Sky who was trying to regain the attention of the room. I could still feel the tension thick in the air, making me uncomfortable.

"What's Jane doing here?" snapped Jerome.

"Jerome!" gasped Mitch, punching his arm. "Don't be a rude bacca!"

"Its a reasonable question," sighed Ian, leaning back. "This is an officers only meeting."

"I found this matter getting out of hand a bit. We needed a clean perspective who will actually talk," Sky mumbled, glaring at the slumbering Seto. "Who wants to do recap?"

"This whole thing is stupid," grumbled Ty. "Why should we help them?"

"Because they would owe us then," smirked Jerome.

"We would get it in with one of the most influentional organizations in all of Minecraftia!" Ian shouted.

"I don't want to help those show offs," snapped Jason. "We should remain as we are, hidden and out of the spotlight!"

I sighed as the argument began to escalate. Sky groaned, sitting. I turned to Quentin who was oddly enough not talking. He grinned a little every time Jerome or Jason spoke but was otherwise quiet. I tapped him on the shoulder, hoping to get an idea about what was going on.

"Recap?" I pleaded.

"The Yogscast are requesting out assistance on something they uncovered," he explained. "We are deciding whether or not to heed the call."

"Can't we just vote?" I whispered.

"I agree with Jane."

The arguing stopped. I jumped, sitting as straight as I could. All eyes drifted down to the end of the table where Seto sat. He looked up, peering out from under his hood, with a devilish grin. I figured that's where Fia learned it from. As everyone comprehended what Seto had said, their gaze slowly drifted back to me. I gulped, slipping in my chair. All the angry eyes were on me.

"Why don't we just take a vote?" Seto clarified. "It would be the best way to settle things, wouldn't it?"

"I agree," Sky sighed. "Let's take a vote, for Pete's sake!"

"Why do you even want to argue this matter, Adam!?" gasped Ty. "You're the one who turned down the Yogscast in the first place!"

Sky sighed, looking away.

"So, all in favor of helping the Yogscast with their discovery?"

A few hands raised. Jerome, Mitch, Ian, Quentin and Seto raised their hands. Sky counted and marked it down.

"All in favor of leaving the hell alone?"

Hands raised again. Ty, Jason Noah, Ryan, and Sky raised their hands. Again, Sky marked it down. Rereading what he'd written he groaned.

"Tied. Of course…" he grumbled.

"Someone didn't vote," hummed Seto, looking directly at me. I gulped, sinking in my chair some more.

"So maybe its a good thing you came," nodded Quentin. "You're the tie breaker."

"Oh no…Not me. I don't wanna…" I babbled.

"Its a simple yes or no," Sky sighed. "Yes, to help, or no, to not."

I looked around. Everyone was waiting for me. All I could think about was what I thought the Sky Army was meant to be. The stories always said they were troublemakers or villains. There was the occasional good story but most were that Sky was a madman kidnapping kids. All I wanted to do, in that moment, was prove those stories wrong.

"Yes," I whispered. I gulped, looking up at everyone. "We should do the right thing and help when they ask."

Sky sighed, looking around the table. Everyone was relaxing, thinking over what had been decided. Seto grinned, lowering his hood again.

"Then its decided. We'll form a group or two to go out and help the Yogscast. We'll go out around next week, but I will notify them that we are in fact coming," Sky instructed. "Any volunteers for going out?"

Jerome, Mitch, Ty, and Seto raised their hands. Quentin remarked that all he wanted was a break. I kind of agreed with him. Now that the meetings were over, I might be able to finally get some rest.

"Jane, since it was your decision, can you join us down there?" Sky offered.

I shouted in my head but nodded gently. Rest could wait, right? Sky nodded, dismissing the meeting. Everyone shuffled out, grumbling under their breath. I stepped out, receiving a few pats on the back. I guess I still didn't understand why the arguing was so intense, but more importantly, I couldn't figure out why Sky was against helping them.


	4. Report File: Yogscast

Report File: Yogscast

Lewis Brindley

Age: *Deleted*

Height: *Deleted*

Origin: Bristol, UK, Earth

Danger level: N/A

Honeydew

Age: Uknown

Height: 4ft 7in

Origin: Unknown

Danger Level: *Deleted*

Yogscast is known organization, though little is known about it. The ship, USS Enterprise, is in orbit around Minecraftia. The currently known members include Hannah Rutherford (Age: 26), Duncan Jones (Age: NA), and Liam MacKay (Age: NA). These are not all the members as they are continually recruiting and many are kept under wraps. Speculated members include members of Sips Co, such as CEO Chris Lovasz. Nothing has been confirmed.

Lewis, known as Xephos, is the commander of the group. Native of Earth, he was first recognized on Earth in the early years of 2009. He is said to be formerly apart of the Space Program of Earth but was [supposedly] abandoned on Minecraftia after the debate between Earth and Minecraftia in early 2010.

Honeydew, or commonly known as Simon, is a dwarf, native of the Minecraftian underground city *Deleted* which has of yet been unexplored. Little is known about the underground mines of the dwarf's, but it is known they are typically not bright but are strong. Honeydew is said it be young for his species and is rarely seen away from Xephos' side as of late.

The other members of the Yogscast are little known. Duncan Jones, AKA Lalna, was once an experienced scientist but was fired due to misconduct. Hannah Rutherford, AKA Lomadia, was a public relations assistance for *Deleted*. Liam MacKay, AKA Nilsey, worked in a call center for *Deleted*.

Further information is being withheld.


	5. Yogscast

A/N

I feel bad for not updating this one as frequently as my newest story. I've just been churning out chapters for that one like you wouldn't believe! Anyway, you don't care, I'm gonna stop making excuses. Here's another chapter.

Chapter 4: Yogscast

It had been a rather long trip to the location, which was this little flat land surrounded by a burnt out forrest. Once you saw it though, it was hard to miss. There were tents and people and so much going on it was hard to miss. Jerome and Mitch kept me close as we wandered through the base, following Sky's lead to the main tent. I saw a few young faces among all the mess and chaos. I kept feeling this pain in me though, like I shouldn't be here or that something was wrong.

"Pardon me!"

I wasn't paying much attention and collided with someone of the camp. We both fell back, though he reacted and imminently apologized. He was doubtfully much older than me, barely older than Jerome and Mitch at least. I couldn't help but look him over. He had blond hair, kept back by a small headband. His eyes were an unnaturally bright blue which quickly looked around at Jerome and Mitch who were helping me up. Dressed in a green T-shirt, blue jeans, sandals and a backpack slung over his shoulders. He choked on his laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"You must be from the Sky Army," he chuckled. "Not much for a first introduction, eh?"

"No problem," I assured, patting myself down.

"I'm Martyn," he introduced, offering a hand to shake. "That's Martyn with a 'y' not an 'i'. Common misconception."

"I'm Jane," I nodded.

Jerome and Mitch shoved passed me, coming between Martyn and me while introducing themselves. I found myself being suddenly tugged in another direction. I expected it to be Sky or Ty or even Seto, who had been acting oddly lately, but to my surprise was none of the above. It was another random person. He was dressed in a lab coat, grey gloves, grey boots and goggles currently covering up his eyes. Originally I was fine until I saw the wicked grin he had on his lip, it was something of a mad scientist. I immediately began looking around for help. He shoved me into a tent full of techno-babble stuff. Things beeped and whistled, creating such a commotion.

"Hold still!" the man chirped, grabbing something off a counter. "This shouldn't hurt!"

He began poking at me with something that gave off a little shock. A few bright lights that flashed over my body, chirping noises from the machine and hums from him. It all happened so fast at the first moment of things slowing down I backed toward the tent's opening. He had his back completely turned to me, which made this escape perfect until I collided with someone behind me. I froze.

"Duncan, what have you been doing?" the person behind me gasped. "You were supposed to ask permission for tests, you idiot."

"Sorry, Lewis, got caught up in the moment," grinned Duncan, spinning away. "Besides, if we want to go in, we're gonna need everyone tested."

I whispered the name Lewis under my breath, slowly turning around. He was certainly taller than I was, towering over me with a fatherly look. He had dark brown hair that edged down the side of his face to form his goatee. His eyes were a subtle blue, glimmering like stars though. He had on a maroon jacket, covering most of the blue and white striped shift, dark pants, and matching shoes. A large strap wrapped around his chest, connecting to something on his back. He smiled at me, shaking his head gently.

"I'm sorry for Duncan, Miss Stevenson. He gets so carried away sometimes. When we have time, you should have him tell you the story about the chicken coop at the Jaffa Factory," he spoke gently, sweetly.

"Don't remind me of those blasted chickens!" howled Duncan, knocking over some test tubes. "Why wouldn't they love me!"

"Don't mind him," assured Lewis. "I can take you to where the others are. You're not too late."

He motioned outside the tent. I stepped outside. Everything seemed to have settled a little with less people running about. He led me through the collection of tents until we reached a large on, decorated with a logo. Inside, Sky was already reprimanding Jerome and Mitch for losing me. Martyn was also apologizing to him for having distracted them. Seto was sitting not too far off, talking to someone else. A man in a dark cloak and a scarf around his mouth. The two seemed like old friends.

"Um, Sky, I believe, this is one of your comrades?" Lewis offered.

Sky perked, spotting me and grinned lightly. Jerome and Mitch let out a sigh, which Sky quickly replied with a glare. They edged toward their seats. Ty giggled in the background. I took a seat beside Mitch. Sky soon sat beside me, crossing his arms in a huff. Something was still upsetting him, though I couldn't tell what. Lewis looked around lightly, obviously concerned that something was missing from the tent.

"Martyn…where's…?" he mumbled.

"Hell if I know," Martyn shrugged, sitting. "Haven't seen him 'round lately."

"Rythian?" perked Lewis, glancing over at Seto and his friend.

"I don't keep track of you lot," was the grumbled reply.

Lewis rolled his eyes.

"I'm here! I'm here!" gasped Duncan, rushing into the tent. "Am I late?!"

"No," groaned Lewis. "Now, we're only missing Honeydew. Have you seen him?"

"Not lately. He said something about pig riding," Duncan grinned.

"Not again," sighed Lewis, stepping out.

Quickly, Duncan turned toward us, that devil's grin back on his lip. His goggles had lifted, revealing his dark eyes. They looked each of us over. You could almost see the gears in his head spinning rapidly, thinking of everything at once. Rythian stepped, over, slapping Duncan over the head before walking away.

"Why you…!" snarled Duncan, glaring. "What was that for!?"

"Stupid scientist," remarked Rythian, stopping in the tent's entrance. He glanced back, eyes glowing purple. "Why not just relax, you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot…why do people keep saying that," mumbled Duncan, slouching in his chair.

As Rythian left, Lewis returned with a small friend. I almost would've called the person a child if I had not seen the bushy, ginger beard flowing from his chin. The man, at least I'm hoping it's a man, wore little clothing, mostly a strap across his chest, gloves, pants, boots, and a viking's helmet. He sat near the end of the table, where Lewis took charge.

"I'm so glad you could come, Sky," Lewis hummed, offering a bow. "I can't tell you how worried I was that you would turn my offer down."

"I'm still considering it," whispered Sky, looking away.

"As you've no doubt been told by those you sent ahead, we haven't really gotten too far on this project until a few weeks ago," Lewis explained, looking over all of us.

"What's even going on?" snapped Jerome.

"Rude bacca," remarked Mitch.

"Ever heard of the Nether?" Lewis' voice got low, eyes glittering something dark as he spoke.

The Nether, I'd heard a little about. It was some legend from the original settlers like Notch and Herobrine. It was something like hell on Minecraftia, but it could never be proven. It was said to be only accessible via a portal made of obsidian, the hardest and rarest metal known to man. Stories about the Nether merged with stories about Herobrine, making the place seem even more like a hell.

"What about it?" Jerome seemed to quieted at the sound of the Nether in Lewis' tone.

"We have the gate," grinned Lewis, standing up straight. "Or rather we found the gate."

"The gate was found about a month or two ago," added Ty, arms crossed. "But it was inactive, last I recall."

"Well, now its active. We're not sure how or why but it is," Lewis nodded. "I don't see why we shouldn't investigate."

"I doubt that," snarled Seto. "Rythian and I have done our best to make sure you don't investigate."

"Oh?" perked Sky, leaning forward. "Explain, Seto."

"If legend and prophecy is true, we should not enter the Nether. Entering the Nether will only lead to Herobrine's reawakening," whispered Seto, standing up. "Rythian and I, as well as the other magicians and sorcerers, do not approve of what you are doing."

"I don't believe in superstition," remarked Lewis. "I'm sure Rythian explained that to you."

"Yes…he's surrounded by men of science," sighed Seto, leaving.

"Seto, what prophecy are you talking about?" perked Mitch.

Seto simply glanced back. His eyes seemed sad as he fixed his hood to cover his face before leaving. Lewis sighed, turning back to us. The little man looked around anxiously. He didn't seem capable of sitting still. Lewis nudged him but it only seemed to make things worse.

"Perhaps, introductions should be done first," nodded Lewis. "After all, some of your recruits haven't met mine and vis versa."

"Agreed," hummed Sky. "I am obviously Sky and I'm growing quite annoyed by this meeting."

"Sky, give it a chance," offered Mitch. "I'm Mitch or BajanCandian."

"Right, you have codenames," purred Duncan, fiddling with something he pulled out of his pocket. "I've got a codename. Lalna…sometimes Lividcoffee…I prefer Duncan to be honest."

"Martyn!" he perked. "I'm Martyn…Martyn Littlewood. Inthelittlewood." He quickly looked away.

"I'm Lewis or Xephos."

"I'm Honeydew!" The little man jumped on his chair, practically leaping onto the table. "Honeydew!"

"Right," sighed Lewis. "He doesn't understanding…cues."

Mitch and Jerome introduced themselves, followed by Ty. As soon as Ty was done though, Lewis went right back to discussing the gate and its awakening. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. It was then that I remembered that he had already called me by name when he picked me up at Duncan's tent. My heart skipped a beat. How did he already know me?

"We hope to send someone in, perhaps two groups, one of your and one of ours?" suggested Lewis. "Though, I'd prefer if we did a little merging."

"Whatever," sighed Sky, getting to his feet. "It's been a long journey for us and I think we could all use some rest."

"Of course," nodded Lewis. "There's a tent just to the right of here set up for you and your teammates."

"We're all sleeping together?" perked Ty, glancing at Jerome and Mitch who grinned.

"All except your Miss Stevenson," remarked Lewis. "We don't believe in co-ed dorms."

Sky chuckled lightly, walking out. The others followed. Duncan leapt up, leaving with his gizmo. Honeydew tugged at Lewis' sleeve. Martyn patted me on the back, walking out. I stood up but felt like it wasn't right to leave yet. I looked over at Lewis and Honeydew, both of which were watching me.

"Question?" Lewis hummed.

"How did you know my name?" I whispered.

"I do research," he nodded.

"Why on me?"

"Not to be rude, but not just you. I research everyone. An odd habit of mine," he chuckled. "But the matter is, we are somewhat employed by the government, which means we do occasionally have tough orders we have to refuse or correct."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Honeydew giggled.

"We were once ordered to…" Lewis paused, thinking something over. "take care of the Sky Army, but we managed to turn that order around."

"Does Sky…?" I gulped.

"Know? Yes. I explained the matter to him. Didn't improve our relationship any," he nodded. "You, I remember from my little research trip because we almost approached you about recruitment ourselves."

"Recruitment?" I gasped.

"We have several people from the Sky Army here. Good kids that grew up into great men and women," Lewis instructed. "If that is all, Miss Stevenson, I must prepare for tomorrow's journey."

He stepped out. Honeydew was close on his heels, though he stopped to glance back at me with a little smile.

"If it wasn't clear, that was actually a request," Honeydew explained. "Yogscast wants to know if you want in."

With that, he jogged after Lewis. It was like a little fat kid run, but a run nonetheless. The thought began bouncing in my head. I was being recruited, properly at least. I gulped, unable to think about anything but how the Yogscast had been ordered to destroy the Sky Army.


	6. Sky's the limit

A/N

I have been lazy! I apologize! I did write another story when I wasn't working on this one. So if you're interested in Five Nights at Freddy's you shout check it out. Anyone, enough self promotion. Must continue.

Chapter 5: Sky's the limit

The afternoon and evening were harsh. You could feel the tension in the air. It was thick, hard to move through. Everyone seemed skeptical, looking around with weary eyes and cautious. The Sky Army and the Yogscast were easily told apart. I wandered around a little, mingling when I could. Martyn is nice. He's a sweet little kid and he showed me around. I got to see a few of the tents, schematics for this portal and a few little secrets that went around.

I got to talk to Martyn a little more about what he did and how he got into the Yogscast. Apparently, he used to work on a radio station. One day, after work, he came across Lewis or rather Lewis was waiting for him. He had somehow impressed the commander and was offered a job. Martyn said he hesitated, waited a week, but eventually accepted the position. He was like Deadlox now, the communications officer.

He also introduced me to Sips and Sjin. I'd heard the name Sips before. It was a multi-billion company that sold everything from lawn equipment to music to software. There once was a factory in my home town. My mom wanted me to work there someday. It seems crazy to think now that I could've worked for the Yogscast without knowing. Sips himself was a crude and pale faced cretin who didn't hesitate to curse or make rude remarks at me. His sense of humor was dry but reasonable acceptable.

Sjin was another sweetie. Frazzled hair and a curled mustache with long beard, he was soft spoken and mostly hid in Sips' shadow. He did, however, know the layout for the campsite better than anyone. He was the resident architect and knew his way around every building and construction. He told stories, when Sips wasn't talking, about how he once built an entire castle just for some filming the guys wanted to do.

Afterward, we met up with Rythian again, though the ender-mage was quick to wave us off. As soon as he was out of earshot, the others began to tell of his supposed lover, Zoey. Martyn told me that Zoey, or rathe Zoeya, was Rythian's apprentice, and he had a special place in his heart for her, though no one else really knew her that well. While Sjin tried to make it seem like Rythian was soulless, Sips told of how the mage helped them in building up Sips Co. Everyone seemed to have a story about another Yogscast member. Sjin said he could tell tall tales of Duncan, while Sips knew a little bit about Honeydew and Lewis. Martyn sighed and said he was still rather new and didn't know too much about anyone.

"Is it fun? I mean, do you enjoy being included and everything?" I hummed toward the end of the day.

"It's interesting, to say the least," Martyn shrugged. "What about you and the Sky Army? Any fun?"

"Not these last few months," I sighed. "It feels like trouble keeps finding us and beating us down."

"Hopefully, this whole thing turns out better," he nodded.

The silence of the night was shattered as muffled voices began to escalate into shouting and some mild whimpering. Martyn and I exchanged glances, listening to the argument. Though we couldn't make out any words, the conversation seemed heated and leaning toward violence. Finally, the curtains to a tent parted and out ran Duncan. He looked around hastily, running toward us.

"A little help!" shouted Duncan.

"What's up?" perked Martyn.

"Lewis and Sky…I swear someone's gonna kill someone," Duncan whimpered, gesturing back toward the tent he came from.

"Sky?" I gasped.

"They just started arguing out of the blue," shrugged Duncan. "I don't know what to do and you're the first Army member I found."

We rushed over to the tent, opening it up just as a cup shattered on the ground. Lewis and Sky stood at opposite ends of a table, hands on the table's surface, glaring at one another. Honeydew was cowering in the back. They didn't even look up when we arrived, simply continuing their argument.

"You didn't have to come!"

"Well, I didn't have much of choice when you keep pestering me!"

"Is it too much to ask us to at least tolerate each other's existence!?"

"Yes!"

Martyn and Duncan looked down at me. I shook my head.

"You're team leader is fighting too, you know," I mumbled.

"Yeah, but we're not worried about him hitting one of us," chuckled Duncan.

I whistled, catching the two's attention. Upon spotting us, they both changed their stance and expression. Sky readjusted his glasses, covering his eyes, and folded his arms. Lewis sighed, greasing his hair back and fixing his jacket. He coughed lightly, folding his arms and looking over at Honeydew. The dwarf ran passed him, now cowering behind Martyn and Duncan.

"Thank you!" he gasped.

"Sorry, Honeydew," gulped Lewis, lowering his head.

"Yeah, apologize to him," scoffed Sky.

"He deserved it," snapped Lewis.

"And you deserve a-"

"Enough!" I shouted.

They scoffed, turning away again. I groaned, rubbing the bridge of my nose. It was like dealing with children. I just didn't know what they were arguing for.

"What's wrong with you two?" I shouted.

"He started it!" gasped Sky, pointing at Lewis.

"What!?" screamed Lewis, throwing his arms down. "Why you little…"

"Hey! Still here," I snapped. "Can't we just get along and do this together?"

"Tomorrow, we'll try entering the Nether," sighed Lewis. "Groups have been decided, yes?"

"Yes," grumbled Sky. "Jane, Mitch, and Martyn will enter tomorrow."

I heard Martyn gulped.

"Deal?" Lewis snapped, holding out his hand.

"Deal!" hissed Sky, shaking Lewis' hand.


	7. Enter the Nether

A/N

I know, I know...i'm a horrible person who needs to update more. I'm sorry. Internet is horrible, college is hard, and I'm lazy.

Chapter 6: Enter the Nether

I hardly slept at all last night. Couldn't relax. All I could hear were the stories in my head about the hell of Minecraftia and the horrible legendary monsters that lurked within its shadows. I tossed and turned, seeing all the terrible things that could await me. To add to it, I kept hearing Sky and Lewis arguing in my head as well. They seemed similar but seemed to act so different when it came down to it. I just wanted to know why Sky resented Lewis so much. Even so, I barely slept but was up by dawn for preparation.

Mitch helped me pack stuff for the trip. We were part of the first trip in after all and nothing cold be forgotten. We backed flashlights, batteries, a radio, walkie-talkies, blanket, some food supplies and other just in case factors that by the time we were down I could hardly carry the bag. Mitch had trouble with his too but instead of struggling he just laughed it off. Together we met Martyn, the Yogscast Rep for this maiden voyage, at the command center. He was all packed, but he looked like he had received as much sleep as I did.

"How'd you sleep?" he hummed as soon as Mitch wandered off.

"Not much. You?" I offered.

"Not a wink," he chuckled. "Think BajanCandian slept any?"

"Mitch? Maybe," I shrugged.

"Think anything dangerous is gonna be on the other side?" whispered Martyn.

"I hope so," grinned Mitch, joining the conversation. "I want to be the first human to kill a Nether spawn."

"What's a Nether spawn?" whimpered Martyn.

"No idea but I want to be the first to kill one," snickered Mitch. "Seen Sky yet?"

"No," I perked.

"Lewis and Simon are waiting for us at the portal," explained Martyn. "I doubt they'll let us through until your commanding officer arrives."

"If he arrives," sighed Mitch, rolling his eyes.

"How did Jerome even let you to go first by yourself?" I smiled.

"Rock, paper, scissors," he nodded, walking toward the portal. "Shall we?"

Martyn and I followed Mitch to the main set up. Lewis and Simon were discussing numbers. Well, more accurately, Lewis was talking and Simon appeared to be sleeping. Martyn and Mitch laughed almost in sync with each other. Realizing it, they both quickly became silent. Lewis perked, glancing over at us. He motioned us over, opening up a map on the table.

"This should be real simple. The drones we've sent in said the basic temp is survivable but very warm. There shouldn't be anything by ground around for a while but be careful," urged Lewis, glaring at each of us.

"What about Sky?" mumbled Mitch, looking aorund.

"He said he would be joining us," nodded Lewis, looking over at the portal. "Still, be ready now."

The portal itself looked like a thick, metal doorway. Inside the frame was a flowing, purple mist that swirled and rippled in the wind. It almost made me nauseous just looking at it. Martyn looked away, covering his mouth. Mitch, on the other hand, seemed completely devoted to staring at it. I laughed a little at the sight of it. It helped ease the tension in my stomach.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

Sky came lumbering over the hill, sliding into the command center. He glided past Lewis, quickly stepping up to Mitch and me. He adjusted his glasses, offering a weary smile. Panting for air, he looked around a moment before speaking.

"We've gotta hurry. I could only stall Jerome for so long," he chuckled, spinning around to face Lewis. "We ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," nodded Lewis.

"Good luck you two," Sky whispered, patting Mitch and me on the shoulder before running back over to the tent.

Lewis began counting down, making adjustments to the little consol he stood at. We lined up, staring into the purple mist and seemed to gulp in unison. The numbers got smaller and my stomach began to lurch. 5…Martyn took a step forward and a deep breath. 4…Mitch stepped up beside him, glancing over at him. 3…they exchanged glances. 2…I stepped up between them. 1…we held hands, tightly. 0…we ran.

Martyn leapt through first but I followed in a quick second. the mist wrapped around me like a solid liquid, encasing me in a shell. Only it finished cocooning me, it popped like a bubble and I landed on solid ground, gasping for air. Martyn was bent over, panting as well as Mitch came tumbling it. I looked up slowly, feeling tired already. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I felt the warmth of the world wash over me, heating up my body instantly. The ground itself was something a molten rock, hard to stand on, and didn't buckle at all under our weight. Lava poured down fromt he cliff above us, pooling out into an ocean of magma. The heat and the steam made it hard to breath. I glanced over to the others. They were looking in awe too.

"Now what?" I panted.

"No idea," chuckled Mitch.

"We got a flag?" offered Martyn.

"We'll make one later," mumbled Mitch, shaking his head.

Something seemed to hiss. Instinctually, I jumped away. My time with Husky during our last great adventure had really told me not to like that noise. Luckily, it wasn't a Creeper. If it had been, I would not have stayed in that little world much longer. Unfortunately, it was something far worse. I looked up, spotting a monstrous creature flying above. It was a white as a ghost with tentacles slithering beneath it. It's eyes, soulless, spotted us and let out another shriek.

"What the hell!?" gasped Mitch, tossing off his pack.

"Uh…a Ghast, according to legend," Martyn offered.

"I don't care what it is, how do we get away from it?" pleaded Mitch.

"Look out!" I screamed.

From the mouth of the creature, a black had emerged, launching toward us. Leaping away in different directions, the ball of fire crashed into the portal behind us. We each got up slowly looked around. Martyn saw it first, shaking his head and mumbling no. Mitch stood up, seeing it and cursed under his breath. I saw it last. The portal's purple mist was gone. The portal was dead.

The beast let out another blast, destroying the ground beneath us. Martyn leapt to his feet, rushing toward me. Mitch grabbed my arm, yanking me to my feet and running, still holding my hand. Martyn held up behind us, reaching into my bag.

"What are you doing?" snapped Mitch.

"The radio! We need to call for help!" gasped Martyn, pulling the radio out of my bag.

Another blast and the radio was now far behind us. No one missed it. We kept running until we reached a small cave carved into the side of what appeared to be a mountain. It was barely big enough for the three of us but the creature couldn't seem to spot us as we pressed ourselves against the walls. We heard its screeches grow dimmer, finally fading away.

"That was not the kind of Nether spawn I was hoping for," sighed Mitch, collapsing to his knees.

"Agreed," groaned Martyn, sliding down the wall to a sitting position.

"Guys, what do we do now?" I whimpered. "Martyn you got a radio?"

"My pack got blasted," Martyn shook his head.

"I left mine behind," snarled Mitch.

"And mine got wasted," I grumbled, kicking the ground.

"They'll know something's wrong eventually," assured Martyn. "Until then, we wait."

"We wait," sighed Mitch.

"Wait," I nodded.


	8. Minecraftia, we have a problem

A/N

Sorry for delay and shortness but honestly I would be more motivated if I had more reviews. Alright...Here we go.

Chapter 7: Minecraftia, we have a problem

We waited for what felt like forever. Time seemed to move differently here, moving slowly with the lava. The heat was burning us up, making our clothes stick to our bodies with sweat. Martyn was probably the luckiest of us, wearing a short sleeved shirt and shorts, but even her was sweating profusely. Mitch tied his jacket around his waist, panting like a dog. We were all boiling in this heat. So this is what hell felt like.

"They've gotta be coming soon, right?" pleaded Martyn.

"I sure as this hell hole hope so!" shouted Mitch.

"No need to shout," I sighed.

"Running low on water," grumbled Martyn.

There was a sudden rush of cool air with the sound of water splashing. We all jumped at the sound, peering out our little cave. The gate we had came through was alive again. Standing around, completely confused, stood Sky, Lewis and Honeydew. We were ready to rush out and hug our saviors but the crying sound of the nearby ghost froze us. The creature had spotted its new targets.

"Run!" We shouted, getting their attention.

The three looked up, glad to see us. that's when the ghost launched its first attack. The fire ball blasted the ground behind them, shattering the earth is a might fiery explosion. honeydew ran forward, heading toward us, while Sky and Lewis reacted by drawing their swords. The colors of the gold sword verses the shimmering blue of the diamond seemed to compare their personalities without realizing it. Another fire blast came rushing toward them. The two seemed to shout at each other, raising their blades.

"Those idiots," grumbled Mitch, running out.

A ghast launched another attack, this time hitting Lewis' diamond blade and deflecting. Though I'm sure Lewis was hoping to hit the ghast with his own attack, the aiming was off and the blast slide sideways and exploded behind Honeydew. The little dwarf was pushed forward collapsing. Mitch, who had intended to stop Lewis and Sky from making huge mistakes, skidded to a halt and grabbed Honeydew by his sash. Another ghast shot deflected off the blade, exploding not far from Mitch, who lifted Honeydew into the air and began running.

"Stop throwing them here!" Mitch screamed.

"Bajan Canadian!" called Martyn, leaving me.

Mitch looked up and quickly tossed Honeydew to Martyn before he was too far from the cave entrance. Mitch spun on his heels, rushing back toward the two commanders. Another blast exploded behind Mitch just as his let out a scream and tackled the two to the ground.

"Shut up and get into the cave!" ordered Mitch. "Before you get us all killed!"

They leapt up, running toward us. Several explosions went on around them, breaking the ground they stepped on. I watched them stumble a few times but they still managed to keep running. I spun around, hearing the cracking of rocks behind me. To my shock and near horror, our cave had expanded into quite a large cavern. Martyn sat, leaned against the wall. He grinned at me.

"He mines when he's nervous," Martyn remarked.

"He what does what?" I mumbled, looking toward the end of the cavern.

Honeydew was like a machine, tearing away at the red rock that once enclosed us. It turned to dust at his feet. I could hear him singing to himself, pleased with his work. Turning back toward the entrance, the three had collapsed before me and Martyn. Mitch snarled, getting to his feet. Lewis grinned lightly, rolling onto his back. He began laughing lightly, to which Mitch joined in soon enough. Sky sat up, shaking his head.

"This was a horrible idea," he sighed.

"Probably," chuckled Lewis, pulling his hair back. "How goes things, Honeydew?"

Honeydew stopped digging, brushing the red dust out of his beard as he approached us. He grinned, sitting down and slinging his pickaxe behind his back. I slide down until I sat, looking around. The heat for a moment seemed to lessen but that was no doubt the breeze from the overworld leaving our system.

"So…what was that thing?" Lewis nodded.

"We called it a ghast," Mitch offered.

"Now what?" I whispered.

"We wait for the portal to reset," instructed Sky, leaning back against the wall. "Wait for the ghast to leave."

"If it will leave," groaned Mitch.

"The swords work pretty well," suggested Lewis.

"When you aim!" shouted Mitch. "You nearly killed me!"

"And me," mumbled Honeydew.

"Sorry about that," sighed Lewis and Sky.

"Maybe we can find somewhere else to lodge…here, its a little warm," Martyn commented.

"Honeydew," nodded Lewis. "Get digging!"

The little dwarf began humming, singing the little song his made up. He moved swiftly, pounding out the wall, and making the cave thicker. I glanced out of the ever growing cavern, listening to the calls of those wild creature. The portal sparked and hissed, the purple glow lost. Hopefully, this little problem wouldn't last long.


	9. Report file

A/N

This story will be put on hold until further notice.

Nether Portal Report

I told Mitch this was a bad idea! I knew I should've used rock instead of scissors then at least we could've tied and maybe gone in together! It's my fault. Okay, so it isn't completely my fault but I should've at least been beside Mitch in that hell hole instead of on the other side watching the portal die and everyone run around trying to regain connection to the poor saps on the other side! I mean when it restarted for that split second and Sky and Lewis jumped in, I wanted to run in with them but I was held back by some lame old Yogscast recruit! Recruit, is that right? Or is it Yognaut? Yognaught? I don't know! I don't care either way. I've gotta go.

Jerome (ASF)

A bunch of us have been writing junk and I just can't help but wonder how I could get left out of another adventure. Stupid Jane…She's always leaving me behind. Anyway, I'm stuck back at base while exciting things are going down at wherever Jane and the others ran off to. I'm not jealous…or worried…or scared for my best friend's safety. No…not at all…

Ashley (ZenP)

Do all Sky Army recruits do one of those report things? That seems counterproductive. Anyway, as lead scientist of the Yogscast, I assure the Army that we, the Yogscast, are doing everything scientifically possible to rescue the lost travelers. After all, it's not only your recruits involves but our leaders as well. And Martyn…Martyn's there too. I don't know him too well. One more thing! Anything Rythian says in a lie!

Duncan (Lalna)

Duncan is an idiot. Enough said. Oh, and that I sense something evil going on. I've seen it for a while. Seto and I have always felt something dark was coming and now it has grown lately, growing…

XX (Rythian)


	10. Screw the Nether

Chapter 9: Screw the Nether

The problem with the Nether, aside from the monsters and the near unbearable heat, was the fact that there wasn't a day or night cycle. After what felt like hours of watching Honeydew mine, he finally hit a cavern, where we stopped to rest. Honeydew plopped down on a large rock, promptly passing out. Lewis patted the dwarf's stomach, sitting beside the rock and resting his head back. Mitch took a seat atop a round boulder, Martyn sitting at the base of it. Sky sighed, leaning against the wall on the far side of the cavern. I sat at the entrance.

"Now what?" Sky yawned. "It feels like we've been at this for hours. We need to come up with a plan of some sorts."

"Agreed," sighed Lewis, barely lifting his head. "But right now the best thing we got in behind us. The portal is shot, the water is almost gone, we don't have much tools."

"Thanks Mr. Negative," grumbled Mitch, patting the rock to a nice rhythm.

"I'm just stating the facts," commented Lewis, sitting up slightly. "If you've got any ideas, please, do share!"

"Really, we're gonna fight now?" I snapped.

"We're all just irritable from walking and the heat," mumbled Martyn. "We just need to rest and cool down."

We all shifted slightly, mumbling under our own breathes under silence finally fell upon our motley little crew. Nonetheless, I could still hear every huffed breath. Everyone was tired, no doubt pleading for a cool rain to come out of nowhere and drench us. At some point, Mitch stopped beating the boulder, lying back. A few moment later, however, Martyn began to hum with a little grin on his face. Before long, he began whistling.

I knew the tone. I think its from "moves like Jagger." Martyn seemed to be enjoying himself as he sang it, quickly getting Mitch's attention again. Nodding to the sound, Mitch grinned, returning to the rock as a sort of drum and adding a beat to Martyn's whistling. Lewis sat up again, looking curiously over at the two. Sky sighed, slipping down until he was seated. After a few seconds of peaceful music, Martyn opened his mouth and added lyrics.

"It's deep undergrooooound…past the bedrock but don't dig straight dooooooooown, you'll regret that…but now you feel braaaave, equipped with your spade, to roam in these caaaaaves," sang Martyn.

Mitch added a similar whistle as before between the lines.

"Not looking for goooooold; this stuff's purple, or so I've been toooold…by some people!" Martyn quickly gestured toward Lewis who laughed slightly. "I'll find a few briiiicks when the two of these miiiix with a couple of cliiiiicks."

Martyn leapt to his feet, holding onto an imaginary microphone, "I'll be swinging my pick!"

Lewis was struggling not to interrupt with laughter. Mitch kept the beat steady, watching Martyn for changes. I could even see Sky grinning. Honeydew, however, still seemed unconscious.

"This is all the prep that I go throooough, even though my tools are just make-doooo," Martyn struck a pose. "Moving to the Nether! I'm moving to the Nether! I'm moving tooOOoo the Nether!"

Lewis nudged Honeydew awake.

"Ten blocks in the magical totaaal, and that's enough to build up my portaaal. Moving to the Nether! I'm moving to the Nether! I'm moving tooOOoo the Nether!"

Lewis jumped up, throwing an arm around Martyn's shoulder.

"Welcome to Heelllllllll! Weather's great here! So pull up a chaaaaair and have a cold beer!" Lewis sang. "You can live by the seeea. So happy you'll beeee with your cobblestone treeee!"

Lewis pulled away, shouting, "Oh!"

Martyn covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"The neighbors aren't riiiight, they're delicious," continued Lewis. "We eat bacon all niiiiight, it's nutritious." He drew his blade, sticking it out as if preparing for battle. "Hear all of them squeal with damage I deal! There's plenty to steal…"

"Hack and slash! Gold nuggets I'm rich!" cheered Martyn.

The two linked arms, falling into complete sync.

"Who cares if we're giving up sunliiiiight! Glowstones all we need to keep things bright! Down here in the Nether! We love it in the Nether! You'll love it iiiiiiiin the Nether! Don't expect to see any Creeperrsss! That's one of my fav-o-rite featuressss! Down here in the Nether! We love it in the Nether! You'll love it iiiiiiiin the Nether!"

Suddenly Honeydew stood upon one of the rocks, gaining everyone's attention as he raising his arms out.

"You've got to knoow you have to fiiiight! Learn to play, there's mobs but its not niiiight! A wood sword won't do it. They're gonna blast right through it. If you got a potion, use iiiiiiiiiiiiit!" His voice sounded like it struggled during that last note. He continued nonetheless. "So watch your back! I won't warn you twiiiice." Again it struggled. "Fight the ghast! Oooh! Made you cry!"

Sky got to his feet. Lewis pulled away from Martyn again. Mitch grinned wildly.

"They'll shot the ground around you! Make a hole to fall through! You know you're probably gon-ooh! Ah! Ah! Eeh! Yah!"

Martyn jumped back in. "In the lava again!"

All three of them grinned, looking at one another. I felt out of the loop slightly.

"Feels like hell, the things I've just been throooough. Won't believe a word when I tell you…You know what, screw the Nether! You know what, screw the Nether! You know what, screeeEEEeeeew the Nether!"

Martyn's voice carried better than the other two.

"Can't believe I lost my new gear too. Think I'd better come and rejoin you. You know what, screw the Nether! You know what, screw the Nether! You know what, screeeEEEeeeew the Nether!"

Lewis stepped forward, holstering his sword again.

"That's it! I'm sick of this place! It sucks!" Lewis shouted, obviously not singing. "It's too hot, it never rains! I'm sweaty. All my clothes are dirty, filthy and on fire! I'm absolutely sick of this place! Ah - umm - I-I miss nature…all the pigs, the cows and all of that… sheep 'n' stuff! I didn't think I'd miss it, but I do! Oh, my God! How sad…I wish, I wish I could just return to the normal world again."

Lewis collapsed back to his position beside Honeydew's rock. He grinned happily, though the beat had stopped.

"Bye," he chuckled, snorting slightly.

We all broke into laughter. That was a wonderfully random jam session. The laughter died down slowly until an awkward silence remained. We weren't sure what to do after that. We all had that same thought on our minds now though. Screw the Nether.


	11. Sky Vs Lewis

A/N

For AlphabetaGirl

Chapter 10: Sky Vs Lewis

Once we all woke up, Honeydew had already started working on the rest of the tunnel. Lewis offered to take over but the little dwarf kept on digging, humming to himself. Lewis returned, humming the similar tune. Martyn chuckled lightly. Obviously, it was an inside joke. Lewis sat down across from Sky while Mitch manned the entrance and Martyn and I sat beside a large boulder, to which we had jokingly named Geodude earlier. Long story that doesn't really have any importance to this one.

"Story time?" offered Martyn, clapping his hands together.

"Can't stand silence, huh?" I hummed.

"Nope."

"Me either," I chuckled, nodding. "So, anyone got a good story?"

"I was a king once," Martyn shrugged.

"You're joking right?" I gasped.

"I was the king of the saplings. I ruled over a little kingdom. It was nice. That was before I joined the Yogscast though," Martyn explained. "It was kinda lonely."

"How is being a king lonely?" I commented.

"Everyone looks up to you. No one would talk to me like I was a normal human being," he yawned. "What about you? What were you like before the Sky Army?"

"I was in high school," I sighed. "I…kinda fell into it, literally."

"Hey, were you part of that huge thing that happened in that city?" Martyn gasped.

"Yes."

"You heard about that?" Sky grumbled, entering the conversation.

"Heard about it? Before it was on the news, Yogscast had like seven reports up by five different branches," Martyn winked.

Sky's shades flickered, showing his narrowed eyes for a second before returning a shadowy darkness. His lip curled. If it wasn't obvious, something was bothering him. Martyn and I exchanged looks, hesitant to ask. Lewis, who had missed out little conversation thus far, missed the tension and joined in.

"How's everyone doing?" he grinned.

Sky quickly shoved passed him, nearly knocking the leader over. Lewis brushed off his shoulders, glaring at my commander. Martyn and I exchanged glances again. The tension was growing. Mitch began moving further down the entrance, no doubt in hope of escaping what was about to happen.

"If I did something wrong, you should probably tell me so I can fix it," Lewis instructed.

"Aren't you the smart one," Sky hissed.

"Hey, guys, let's relax," Martyn whimpered. "We're talking about backstories…anyone wanna add?"

I grabbed Martyn by the backpack, pulling him behind the rock with me. The tension was as thick as soup. The hot, humid air was getting to all of us, pushing the heat of their glares into a near sickening level. Sky turned around, facing Lewis. Martyn and I ducked behind the rock, avoiding eye contact with either.

"Who do you think you are? This is no time to argue!" Lewis argued.

"Argue? Who's arguing?" chuckled Sky.

"Have you lost it?" mumbled Lewis. "I don't know what you've got against me…"

"What I've got against you? Let me tell you a thing or two that you apparently forgotten!" shouted Sky.

"Forgotten?" whispered Martyn.

"What is going on?" I mumbled.

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, I have no forgotten!" replied Lewis. "I think about that every day!"

"Not as much as I do," snarled Sky. "You could of done something! You could have saved us! You could have saved her!"

"Her?" whimpered Martyn.

"Her…" I repeated.

"I'm sorry. If we followed every crazy idea that comes us than we would be run dry," argued Lewis. "We took precautions. I'm sorry that we took too many! Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry!?"

"I don't care how many times you try to apologize, it means nothing. It won't bring her back!"

Peering around the boulder, I could see the tears running down his cheeks. His lip quivered over his snarled teeth. I was worried he was going to completely break down. The glimmer in Lewis' eyes sparkled as he lowered his eyes.

"I know…okay," sighed Lewis. "We should have done something…but it's in the past now. You can't let that hinder the chance to help people now!"

"I help everyone! I help those you won't! We've been attacked so many times now, had our troops attacked, our friends wounded, base blasted and where we you for those! You said that was in the past but you're still doing the same junk as you were back then!" Sky shouted, charging forward.

Lewis froze, hand barely around the handle of his blade. His eyes were opened wide, watching Sky charge him. Martyn and I leapt up, leaping over the boulder. We were too far behind. Sky pulled out his golden blade, watching it glimmer in the heat of the nether. Lewis lowered his hand, shutting his eyes.

"Enough!"

Sky groaned, feeling Honeydew's fist crunch into his stomach. His glasses fell off, hitting the ground with a shattering crash. Lewis perked, pulling Honeydew away. Sky collapsed in front of them, holding his stomach. Lewis lifted Honeydew into the air, setting him down beside Martyn and myself. The little dwarf nodded lightly, rubbing his knuckles.

"Honeydew are you insane!?" Lewis gasped. "Sky, are you alright? Oh my goodness!"

"You son of a…" snarled Sky, kneeling. "Whatever. I'm done here."

Sky stood up, heading toward the entrance. He picked up his glasses along the way but didn't put them on. He held them in his hand. His fist tightened and I heard the glasses snap. Lewis sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Honeydew scoffed, sitting on the boulder.

"He was the stupid one to attack," commented Honeydew.

"He just had some aggression," sighed Lewis. "He needed…to get it out."

"That's why you didn't defend yourself?" Martyn asked.

"You almost grabbed your blade," I added.

"My blade is diamond. Compared to mine, his blade would've shattered," Lewis admitted with a slight grin.

"What were you two even talking about?" mumbled Martyn.

"Confidential," remarked Honeydew.

"Honeydew, relax. These two are within ranks," nodded Lewis.

"I forgot to mention," perked Honeydew. "Honeydew finish tunnel."

"How do you finish a tunnel?" questioned Martyn.

"When it leads to a giant castle," remarked Honeydew.

"Castle!?" we all gasped.


	12. Tension Thick

Chapter 11: Tension thick

Honeydew led Lewis down the tunnel to the 'castle' which he continued to call "Kazad Krunk" which Lewis refused to translate. While the two traveled away, Martyn suggested that we get Mitch and Sky back. Heading back down the entrance, the heat's intensity grew. I could see those stupid heat lines like the ones you see on the road during a hot day. I could feel the sweat caking to my skin, soaking my hair to my forehead. What a horrible time to think about wanting a glass of water.

We quickly saw the light - well, brighter light - at the end of the tunnel. Mitch and Sky were close together, deep in conversation, with shadows that stretched out across the tunnel walls. I could see Mitch's fist tighten. Sky's teeth snarled. Sunglasses still in his hands, I saw the shimmer in dark eyes. Seeing his eyes was something shattering. He seemed so real standing there.

"Hey, guys," mumbled Martyn, waving to Mitch and Sky at the entrance.

Sky and Mitch turned around quickly, glaring daggers at Martyn. I could see the awkwardness hit Martyn like a hammer. He stumbled back slightly, stepping behind me. That tension was back. Sky groaned, putting his broken sunglasses back on the bridge of his nose. Mitch sighed, rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"What's up?" choked Mitch, looking up lightly.

"Honeydew found something," Martyn whimpered, motioning behind him. "We thought…you'd like to check it out with us."

"What'd he find?" mumbled Sky.

"Some kind of castle," I added.

"A castle?" the two gasped.

"We haven't seen it yet," shrugged Martyn. "Lewis is checking it out now."

Sky scoffed. Mitch glared back at him.

"Why do I feel like we left one tense mess and stepped into another?" Martyn whispered to me. "No offense, but I think it's Sky at this point."

"I'm getting a similar feeling," I grumbled back.

"Everyone, get in here!" Lewis shouted from within our little cavern.

"What does he want now?" snarled Sky, shoving pass us.

"Oh boy," whimpered Martyn, chasing after him.

I waited, watching Mitch slowly walk down the tunnel toward me. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, head lowered. Typically, this was a "Mitch-lost-a-bet-to-Jerome-again" face. He stopped by me, glancing at me.

"Wanna talk about it?" I smirked.

"He's being a baby," grumbled Mitch. "He needs to get over this whole mess, or at least look at the present and leave the past for later."

"I assume you're talking about the thing he was yelling at with Lewis," I sighed.

"Do you know what they were talking about?" he sighed, turning toward me.

"Huh?"

"What they were arguing about. Do you know what they were fighting about?" he smiled lightly, shaking his head.

"It was a bunch of screaming. I don't wanna dig too deep," I whimpered. "C'mon, let's go."

"So, some kind of castle, huh?" grinned Mitch.

We chuckled lightly, heading back toward the group. Martyn and Honeydew stood between Lewis and Sky, watching them both carefully. Mitch sighed, stepping forward. Watching the group together, it felt weird. With the heat and the tension, it felt impossible to think about cooperation moving forward.

"So?" murmured Martyn, voice slightly cracking.

"It's a large fortress structure. Couldn't even see it all from the entrance. Slightly cooler than the staying in here though," Lewis explained.

"That's what we're calling it now? A fortress?" commented Sky.

"Kazad Krunk," corrected Honeydew.

"Enough of that!" shouted Lewis.

"What does that even mean?" gasped Martyn.

"It's dwarvian," sighed Lewis, rubbing his brow. "It doesn't matter. I can explain it later."

"So we're investigating?" I commented.

"Teams of two?" offered Mitch.

"Mix and Match?" grinned Honeydew.

Lewis glanced lightly toward Sky and groaned, turning away. Sky scoffed, shaking his head. This was an obvious bad idea.

"Honeydew and I are pretty good together," sighed Lewis. "Martyn and Jane seem capable. Sky and Mitch, are you two alright teaming up?"

"Fine," yawned Mitch.

"Let's get going then," huffed Lewis, storming into the tunnel.

Honeydew trotted after, little pickaxe in hand. Mitch and Sky exchanged glances, shrugged and followed. Martyn and I sighed almost simultaneously. Hearing each other, we grinned and chuckled lightly.

"We seem to be the only sane one's left," Martyn sighed.

"Don't forget little Honeydew," I added.

"Trust me, if Honeydew loses it, we're all doomed," Martyn chuckled.

"That bad, huh?" I hummed.

"You shoulda seen the base after that day," Martyn exclaimed. "Shall we?"

"I'm so ready to go home," I groaned.

"Me too," Martyn mumbled.


	13. Withered away

Chapter 12: Withered away

The halls of the fortress were made of maroon brick but oddly enough cool to the touch. The torches, littered throughout the halls, barely lit the path, leaving a majority of the hall in darkness. Upon entering, there were three halls branching off. Sky and Mitch took the left hall, marking it with a cracked brick that Mitch kicked out. Lewis and Honeydew took the central hall, marking it off with a little doodle Honeydew managed to construct with his pickaxe. Martyn and I were left with the right hall, which we neglected to mark.

Wandering along, the eerie sound the fortress echoed. It was like something out of a nightmare. Every turn in the hall led to a new dark path and a new batch of creepy noises. Eventually though, we came across another break in the path. The path on the left looked long and winding while the right path led to a dimly lit room with a tall staircase. It was hard to believe there was a second level to this place.

"Hey!"

Looking to the left, Lewis and Honeydew waved at us. The little dwarf trotted along, attempting to keep up with Lewis' long strides. The sweat and dirt was caked to their skin and clothes. Lewis chuckled, patting Martyn on the back.

"I suppose the halls loop back on each other," Lewis hummed.

"Well, now we know what's down that hall," shrugged Martyn.

"Find anything?" Honeydew commented, bending over and panting.

"I forget sometimes," sighed Lewis. "I walk too fast sometimes."

"Oh really?" snapped Honeydew.

"We haven't found anything but hallways," groaned Martyn. "Except this staircase right here."

"Stairs?" perked Lewis. "That's new."

"Shall we investigate?" I grinned, motioning toward the stairs in a grand fashion.

"Ladies, first," bowed Lewis.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Lewis did too. Martyn seemed to fake one for some reason, heading toward the stairs swiftly. I couldn't understand what had gotten into him. We climbed the stairs carefully, listening to the crumbling steps beneath our feet. The second floor was a lot like the first one, as in boring. Unlike the first floor, however, this one had hovering bridges over the lava beds below.

"This is precarious," whimpered Martyn, looking over the edge.

"It feels like its getting hotter in here," I groaned, fanning myself with my hand.

"We've been here a few hours at least and have been without water for a while too," suggested Lewis. "We're probably getting dehydrated rather quickly."

"That's not good," groaned Honeydew.

"Do you guys…hear that?" gasped Martyn, peering down the bridge to the end of the hall.

It was the sound of creaking floorboards, even if this place lacked the floorboards necessary to produce such a sound. I could see Lewis' eyes glow as he readied his blade. Something was coming but it was hard to see through the darkness. Suddenly, the shimmer of a blade in the darkness resurfaced, glowing the lava's light. Emerging from the shadows was a dark boned skeleton. It was pure black with empty eyes. It stepped forward slowly, shaking and rattling. Lewis stepped forward.

"What the hell is that!?" gasped Martyn.

"No idea," returned Lewis. "But I don't like the way its looking at me."

"Uzgul!" cried Honeydew.

"Don't be so negative," sighed Lewis.

"What did he just say?" begged Martyn.

"Does it matter?" Lewis snapped.

"It matters to me," gasped Martyn.

"He said death, okay!" shouted Lewis, charging at the skeleton.

"That's reassuring," mumbled Martyn, glaring at Honeydew.

The dwarf gave a shrug.

"Makes me wonder what you were saying early," groaned Martyn. "What'd you say? 'Kazad Krunk'?"

Honeydew quickly shook his head, chasing after Lewis.

Lewis slashed his blade across the skeleton, watching it clash against the creature's bones. Nothing broke. Lewis' eyes widened. The creature quickly swung its iron blade, cutting open Lewis' jacket sleeve. Lewis leapt back, holding his shoulder where the opponents blade hit. Honeydew charged past Lewis, swinging his pickax at the beat. The skeleton clashed his blade against the axe, cutting the handle clean off. Honeydew hardly had time to stumble back before the beast swung again. Lewis blocked the attack with his blade, pushing Honeydew back.

"Fall back!" ordered Lewis, glancing back.

"Xephos!" cried Honeydew.

Lewis spun around just as the skeleton grabbed him by the throat. Lewis' skin quickly turned pale, eyes turning glossy. Honeydew snarled, tackling the skeleton. Lewis slipped from the creature's grip, collapsing to the ground. Martyn and I rushed forward, grabbing Lewis by the arms and dragging him away. Honeydew chased after us. We rushed back, practically leaping down the stairs before resting.

"What…the…hell…was that?" panted Martyn.

"Xephos? Xephos!" pleaded Honeydew, sitting Lewis up against the wall.

"What was that thing and what'd it do to him?" I commented.

"Lewis, you gotta wake up," Martyn sighed, shaking Lewis.

"Wha…" mumbled Lewis, lifting his head slightly. "I can…hardly move…"

"Whatever that thing was, we should avoid it from now on," Martyn instructed.

"Xephos Azul," Honeydew announced, beating his chest.

Lewis chuckled lightly.

"And he said?" Martyn grinned.

"He said I was sturdy," Lewis translated.

With that, Lewis' eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. We took this as a sign to rest.


	14. The Tale of a Space Man and a Dwarf

Chapter 13: The tale of a space man and a dwarf

We sat for while, listening to Honeydew mumble in dwarfish. Without Lewis, it was hard to make out exactly what he was saying but a couple phrases repeated such as "Kazad Krunk", which was the name he had given this fortress; "Xephos", which obviously meant Lewis; and toward the end he was mumbling "Skarrenruf Umgi". Martyn and I couldn't make heads or tails of it. Then, without warning, Honeydew stopped talking, pulled his knees in close, and huddled up beside Lewis.

"Those two are really close, huh," whispered Martyn.

"Yeah. Rumor has it they're never really far apart," I shrugged.

"They've always been together for as long as I can remember," Martyn grinned. "Even Duncan, who's been there forever, said he's never seen them apart for long. When apart, Lewis gets grumpy and controlling and Honeydew gets moody and mutters."

"I see that," I mumbled, glancing over at the dwarf.

"We should find Sky and Mitch," Martyn sighed, looking down the hall we had come from. "They can't be that far off, right? This place can't be that big, right?"

"I don't think we should split up," I argued. "Lewis isn't looking too good, and we can't just leave him."

"I'll go," Martyn announced, leaping to his feet. "You and Honeydew stay and look after Lewis."

"What exactly will Sky and Mitch be able to do that we three can't?" I snapped.

"Think of something else," Martyn shrugged, trotting off. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't get lost!" I shouted after him.

I sighed, looking over at Honeydew and Lewis sitting beside each other. It was almost like brothers, snuggled up against each other. I smiled lightly. I wish I had someone like that, someone I could trust so much as to sit with them the way those two did. I felt my body grow heavy and my eye lids lowered. I was drifting off and I couldn't stop it at this point. Before slipping off into a sweet sleep, there was the sudden echo of a dry cough. I widened my eyes, spotting Lewis bolt upright and hacking.

"Xephos!" gasped Honeydew, grabbing a hold of his friend's arm.

"Lewis! Breath! Breath!" I shouted, crawling over to his side.

"I'm…fine…" Lewis choked, holding his chest. "What…what happened? Where…where are we?"

"We're in the fortress. We had to get you out of there," I explained.

"Out…the demon," whimpered Lewis, leaning back against the wall. "I'd…blacked out…I think…"

"You're gonna be okay," I reassured.

"Where…where's Martyn?" mumbled Lewis, looking around. His head wobbled slightly, eventually settling back on the wall. "Whoa…"

"Don't move around too much," I instructed. "Martyn went to fin Sky and Mitch."

"World…spinning," groaned Lewis, shutting his eyes.

"You need to focus," I sighed, sitting beside him. "I'm not sure what to do…rest or stay awake…"

"I can…stay awake…if you need me too…" grinned Lewis.

"So, should we have story time?" I chuckled lightly.

"Story…time…" repeated Lewis, lowering his head. "Did…have you ever seen pictures of Earth?"

"Earth?" I perked.

I knew Lewis was from Earth, as most people do. Not too many Earthlings live on Minecraftia. Earth has become a luxury, where the elite live and the wealthy raise their kids and all that junk. Minecraftia was the place for those without, where the average work and live. I was born here and so were my parents. My grandmother was from Earth though. She had so many pictures of the cities and the sky in the morning, when the dawn hits the clouds. It was beautiful when she talked about it, like a dream.

"My grandmother showed me pictures when I was little," I sighed. "She said it used to be amazing when her parents were around."

"I lived there," Lewis hummed. "Born and raised."

"Oh," I smirked. "Sounds interesting."

"I used to look up at the sky and dream about exploring it."

Lewis opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the ceiling of the hall. The glimmer in his eyes, it was like he could see the sky. His smile was warm and positive as he shut his eyes again, resting his head on one shoulder. Honeydew mumbled something under his breath, snuggling up against Lewis some more.

"How'd you wind up here?" I commented. "With a little dwarf no less."

"I joined the space program or what little of it was left," he chuckled. "It was a routine mission to Minecraftia. I was…I was a private."

He began drifting off again, head lowering.

"A private, huh?" I spoke loudly, wakening him.

"Sorry. I'm a little tired," he admitted. "There was an accident. A problem with the ship. It…blew up."

I couldn't speak but my mouth hung open. So many questions ran through my head. How? When? Why? How did you live? Are you the only survivor? How was this not on the news? When was this? How old was I when this happened? How old is Lewis compared to me? That last one shattered me free a second, refocusing me on the story being told.

"How'd…how'd you…?" I stumbled.

"I'm…not sure. I was near the escape pods with my friend. He must've…" his sentence fell off slightly into a mumble and then stopped. After a moment he started up again. "I woke in a forest. My uniform was burned, head spinning…spinning…spinning…"

I could see him losing it again. His head lowered slightly. Honeydew sat up, reaching his arm up and readjusting Lewis' head. Honeydew nodded justly, slipping back into his snuggled up position beside Lewis.

"I wandered for a while," Lewis continued. "Then…I fell into a pit. I hurt my ankle really badly."

"Thrag," commented Honeydew, barely moving from his position.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Wound," interpreted Lewis. "I was wounded. That's when the dwarves found me."

"Like Honeydew?" I grinned.

"Honeydew came later," Lewis nodded, waving a finger at me. "The dwarves took me in. Once I was healed, they put me to work. The term they used was Ori."

"Ori?"

"It means work. So I worked and worked until I felt like I was never going anywhere." He lifted his head and smiling. "Until, there was a cave in. The dwarves ran away, screaming Rikigraz! That means cave-in. I froze, looking down toward the destruction. That's when I saw him."

"I got stuck," mumbled Honeydew. "My leg." He rubbed his leg, messing with the straps of his boots.

"I pulled him out," Lewis beamed. "The others looked at me like a hero. They finally treated me like one of them."

Honeydew leapt up, leaning over Lewis. "I taught him dwarfish!"

"And I taught him english," added Lewis, fixing the dwarf's hat. "It took some time but…we grew to be like brothers."

"Skarrenruf Umgi," hummed Honeydew.

"What does that mean?" I questioned.

"Roughly, it means Space man," sighed Lewis. "That's his nickname for me. Well…all the dwarves called me that for a while before I was named Xephos."

"What does Xephos mean?"

"No idea," chuckled Lewis.

"Where did Simon come from?" I asked.

Honeydew beamed, leaping to his feet. Apparently, he had a new sense of energy. Dawning his pickaxe, though the handle was broken, he began hammering away at the wall beside us.

"To teach him some of the terms, we played Simon says," grinned Lewis. "The name stuck, I suppose. None of the other dwarves understood it and most of the surface dwellers didn't understand Honeydew so…double names."

"What an amazing story," I yawned.

"It truly was incredible to live it," Lewis nodded.

"Wish my story was as fun," I sighed.

"Being dragged off a dock, rescued by the sky army and helping stop a massive attack on one of the biggest cities in northern Minecraftia is not a 'fun story'?" Lewis chuckled.

"How…did you…" I mumbled.

"I do research," smirked Lewis, tapping the side of his head. "I'm a thorough man, you know. I may not know a lot but what I do know I know a lot about. Does…does that make sense?"

"I think so," I agreed.

"Martyn…he's been gone a while…" Lewis whimpered, eyes lowering toward the floor. "Do you think…"

He stopped, head lowered and eyes shut. Honeydew turned around, readjusting Lewis' head so it rested nicely on the wall. Honeydew had created a neat little dwarf shaped hole in the wall. He felt the iron on his axe against his fingers, nodded lightly, and placed it back in its holster on his back. He spun on his heels. I expected him to sit down and snuggle up beside Lewis like before but instead he rounded Lewis and at beside me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Tiwaz, Kvinn," he instructed.

"I…I don't understand," I yawned.

"Rest, milady," he nodded.

I pulled my legs in, resting my chin on my knees. I stared at the wall, feeling the heat softly cover me. My eye lids grew heavy, head felt like a weight. I shut my eyes for a moment, listening to the bubbling lava and the crunching of dead dirt and unnatural creatures. Slowly, the sounds faded, the tired feeling drifted away and then I finally fell asleep.


	15. Report File: Error

Report File: Error

Alright, it was bad enough that the portal turned off with our team of six on the other side, but now we're getting the weirdest signals I'd ever seen. I'm not sure if my instruments are broken or the portal is giving off the strongest signals I've ever seen. The Gamma levels, the energy levels, heck even the Ender levels (though recently discovered mind you) were off the charts! I needed to create new charts in order to record these levels. It's incredible and horribly dangerous! If these energy levels continue to rise like this, we'll have to pull back to a safe area. No one is ready to leave just yet either, since our team and leaders are still on the other side.

Based on the readings we got before we lost contact and the portal went out, that place was like hell. The temperature was crazy high, close to no water and precipitation levels, and we had limited life signals but it was possible those were skewed by the heat or whatnot. We've been going crazy about this whole thing. Sky army recruits are coming in and trying to take over which leads to crazy conflicts between our higher ups and theirs. Well, I guess I'm one of the higher ups…I'm not all that bothered. Rythian and Seto have been trying to keep the peace. They seem to the be the only friends between Sky Army and Yogscast. I know I don't always agree with Rythian but I appreciate what he's doing.

Duncan (Lalna)

Rythian and I aren't supposed to be…negotiators. We're sorcerers. We know the ways of the mystical arts, not keeping people from murdering one another over whether or not the Yogscast will take over the Sky Army so as to form some super conglomeration. Business is not my forte, nor Rythian's. I find it hard to believe that none of the other Yogscast officers are trying to assist in our organization of the troops. Duncan seems to be enjoying himself, cooped up in his private tent with the test results that are constantly monitoring the portal. He has no idea what or where that portal leads. I'm not sure anyone does at this point.

Seto Sorcerer

Jerome and I have probably not been helping with the events happening in the camp. Things have gotten tight and I guess I've just been distracted thinking about Jane and Mitch trapped. Jerome has been losing it, thinking Mitch might be dead and practically writing the poor man's eulogy already. I never thought Jerome was such a pessimist but I guess Mitch brings out the best in him and vis versa. I suppose if it was Jerome in there and Mitch out here, he'd be the same way, assuming the worst but hoping for the best. I guess I was the same way. I'm worried to death about Jane, the same way I was when the squids came to our home town. I'm worried something will happen to here, while I'm not there. We said we'd be friends forever. I want that to be a while.

Ashley (ZenP)

Duncan is a fool. That is all.

XX (Rythian)


	16. Don't Forget

Chapter 15: Don't forget

A tap on my foot woke me up. Opening my eyes slowly before jolting away, I was startled by Mitch standing in front of me with one of his cheeky smiles on. He offered a hand to help me up, which I gladly took. Looking around, I found Martyn helping Lewis to his feet and Sky keeping guard not too far down the hall. Regrouped, the tension between Lewis and Sky slowly drifted back into place.

"What kinda trouble did you four get into while we were gone?" perked Mitch, crossing his arms. "I left you for a minute, Jane, and you're already gettin' into trouble"

"And you weren't?" I smirked.

"Maybe," he snickered, turning away.

"Find anything?" Martyn asked, stepping over with Lewis in tow.

"We think we found an exit," commented Sky, joining to the group. "The hall changes and the lighting is different."

"Different look means something's different there, right?" shrugged Mitch.

"What happened here?" mumbled Sky, turning to Lewis.

"Hell," groaned Lewis, lifting his head slightly.

"Let's get moving," instructed Sky, turning on his heels to lead the way.

"Here we go again," sighed Lewis.

We walked in absolute silence for a while, anxiously awaiting the possible fight between Lewis and Sky to spring up yet again without warning or meaning. Even Lewis kept a watchful eye on the back of Sky, waiting to defend himself or face the heat of an unreasonable argument. Based on the way Sky was walking, I think he felt the tension too. Mitch looked at me at some point, giving me the look of constipation, flickering his eyes between em and Sky as if asking me to start a conversation to simply break the silence.

"What…" I whimpered, turning to Sky, "What do we do when we leave?"

"Write up one hell of a report," chuckled Martyn.

"No kidding," grinned Lewis.

"We write this up and go our separate ways," added Sky in a stern voice.

"Must we?" asked Lewis, struggling to stand up straight.

We stopped. Lewis stepped away from Martyn's support, attempting to maintain his stance even though his legs shook. Sky remained faced forward, head lowering slightly and hands clenching into fists. You could almost hear a sizzling noise hissing off his anger. He suddenly spun around, sword pulled out and glasses tinted.

"Yes, we will!" he shouted.

"What do you have against me?" snapped Lewis. "I have been nothing but hospitable toward you and the Sky Army!"

"Two years!" screamed Sky, throwing his sword to the ground. "That's not including the time before that stupid video of the time after the big battle in that one city! Two years!"

We all stood in shock for a moment. All that was heard was the soft sound of Sky panting. Lewis' eyes were wide, shimming in a minor awe at the mere sentences that were just spoken.

"I sent out a message and got labeled an insane man who needed to be arrested and stopped! Before that, I watched my girlfriend die! Two years I spent barely able to help people because of my lack of resources. Two years of living in hiding," snarled Sky. "But the mighty Yogscast could not be bothered to aid one mad man. The Yogscast could not be troubled to send aid during the biggest battle in Minecraftia history."

"I…" stuttered Lewis.

"Don't even!" ordered Sky, pointing at Lewis. "The Sky Army has been ridiculed, threatened, killed, captured, tortured, arrested…Our voice is muffled while yours cries out for unity and connection for all those that fight the shadows and the evils of this world! You tower as heroes while the Sky Army is crushed…and you dare say you've been hospitable! You dare tell me that I'm at fault!"

Lewis' mouth hung open, staring in unbelievable awe at Sky. The rest of us stood behind him, watching as the conversation seemed to be simmering down as Sky turned around again with arms crossed. His panting slowly rested as his figure relaxed. He glanced over his shoulder.

"C'mon…we don't have anymore time left to waste," he instructed, continuing forward.

Lewis gulped, shutting his eyes. His limited strength had failed and he fell to his knees. Honeydew jumped forward, grabbing onto Lewis' arm and mumbling something quietly. Mitch sighed, stepping forward slowly and lifting the golden blade from the floor. It was cracked on the handle connecting to the blade itself.

"That was…" Martyn whimpered.

"Justified," ended Lewis, sighing. "Martyn can you help me…"

"Yes, sir," perked Martyn, leaping forward and helping Lewis to his feet.

I was the only standing in place. Mitch was holstering the sword, slowly moving forward to catch up with Sky who was now far ahead. Martyn and Honeydew had successfully helped Lewis to his feet and began walking forward. I remained behind, watching each party gently walk forward. I hardly grasped the entire conversation, which now that I think about it was more of a monologue of some sort. I sighed, making my way as the back of the group's convoy. Don


End file.
